My Best Boy Friend
by thegleekchic2
Summary: NJBC in Hamptons around their 7th grade year. CB. Fluff. It's good to be writing again. ONESHOT.


AN: Okay, the reason for my {5 month?} hiatus was because I wasn't sure if I still wanted to write. I just stopped all of a sudden one day whille I was writing "Second Chances" and... I don't know.  
I guess I just needed a break from my fanfiction addiction. So, I was sick one day not sure what to do and then I just started reading and reading more fanfics again. Then, I was in the mood to start again all of a sudden. I could make this a series, I just wanna see how it goes. It's a oneshot, for now! R&R and I guess I could make it into a big series.  
Plot: Chuck, Blair, Nate, and Serena in the Hamptons when they are young. Like 13 years old young. Inspired on a fanfiction I can't recall the name of, but if you know credit goes where credit is needed. Chuck and Blair mostly, as always but some hints of NS even though I don't ship them as much as I ship DS.

The Hamptons is the Upper East Side. It had the drama, the clothes, the scandal, and the people. It was the playground of the youth, which was probably the reason Chuck Bass invited his three best friends to his summer house there. Chuck, along with his friend Nate, raced eachother to the top of the front porch of their summer house for the next week. Nate's girlfriend, Blair, and her best friend Serena skipped across the green lush lawn in their beautiful summer dresses. Serena was wearing a bright yellow dress with a thin strap and white floral flowers painted across with her hair in her natural curly dirty blonde hair. Blair had a strapless green pastel dress with white bright flowers spread out, her chocolate hair curled with a lime green headband on her head. {Like what she was wearing at the garden scene with Chuck at 2x01 but strapless :) } Blair wasn't exactley Nate's boyfriend. He was more like her best boy friend. She wanted Nate to be her Joe Bradley and she would be his Princess Ann but Nate wasn't at fanatic. Nate cared about Blair deeply, he never wanted to hurt her, but even though he cared about Blair in this way, Nate wanted to be with Serena and everyone but Serena could see it. But something that never would've hit anyone in this love triangle was that it was actually a love square. Chuck Bass, the soon to be player with the potential of the next Sebastian Valmont, was... confused with his feelings with Blair. He thought she was a genius. Beautiful, witty, and clever was all Chuck wanted in a girl. All he was ever searching for in a girl. All of his many past girlfriends were gorgeous and even slightly more prettier than Blair but they could never make him laugh or smile the way she could. But, he wanted to keep his image and most importan-  
tly he wanted to keep his best friend. He started to watch her and Serena. He saw her brunette curled hair bounce up and down as Serena and her swung up and down the swing.  
"Hey Chuck," Nate said ruining the day dream, "watcha looking at?"

"Serena," Chuck said in amusement, "I never knew that a blonde like her could bend her body so much," he purred saying slowly when he was actually talking about Blair.

"Oh yeah, Serena, she's," Nate paused slightly jealous, "nice."

Chuck could see the jealousy in Nate's voice. He forgot he liked Serena. Shoot, Chuck thought. "Nathaniel please, I don't like Serena. I just like her looks. She merely for my pleaure because Chuck Bass does-"

"Not do girlfriends. He does girls but not girlfriends. I got it Chuck," Nate laughed. He paused for a moment and turned to Chuck lifting his sholders up, "Why do you think I would care if you like her or not?"

"No reason. I know you like Blair," he sighed taking a sip of his drink, "Speaking of, have you two made it official yet?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess that can be up to Blair. I think she's trying to play hard to get," Nate smiled.

"I don't think she's playing Nate. Blair is hard to get," Chuck smirked. {Credit to 90210}

All of a sudden, their phones rang. A Gossip Girl blast had been sent. Gossip Girl was new to Nate, Chuck, Blair, and Serena. It all started on New Year's Eve when a text and picture of Serena flashing the bartender at Butter to get another shot of wine was sent to all of her classmates. It wasn't amusing to Serena, she hated the idea of being stalked by an unknown source. It made her be more careful about the choices she made. Blair, on the other hand loved the idea of a paparazzi flash and all the gossip of her classmates on one classy and some-what true website named Gossip Girl.

Spotted: N and C talking about B and S when certain relationship questions where asked and answered.

"She? We don't know that for sure Nathaniel. For all we know it could be Dan Humphrey," Chuck nudged.

Serena and Blair started to run towards Nate and Chuck. "I think we should go inside. It feels wierd being out here now," Serena suggested.  
"Good idea S," Blair said and the four started to head inside.

"So now what?" Chuck said closing the door.

"Did you lock it?" Blair said.

"Blair," Chuck said smiling.

"I agree. Chuck, lock the door," Serena protested.

"Guys, there's no one out there," Nate smirked.

Serena walked up to the front door and locked it shutting the blinds, "Ok, so now what do you wanna do?"

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a rest," Blair said tip-toeing up the stairs.

"I heard Chuck has a really good pool table," Nate said.

"Ooh! I wanna play," Serena said following Nate.

"Chuck, you?" Nate asked.

"Awh, no thanks. I'm just gonna watch cartoons," Chuck lied.

"Uhh, okay?" Nate said. He and Serena had a confused look on their face. Chuck hated cartoons.

Chuck started to follow up the stairs into Blair's bedroom. Blair came out of the bathroom (AN: - I love making subtle hints) and onto her bed, "Bass? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just checking up on you," he said sitting beside her.

"What were you and Nate talking about when me and S where on the swings?" Blair asked.

"Oh nothing, just uh- you and S," he smiled innocently.

"He likes her, doesn't he?" She said frowning.

"What? Nate and Serena? Blair are you crazy? Nate loves you," he said trying to comfort her.

"Serena's so pretty. So perfect, blonde, tall," Blair said pittying herself, "I'm just," she said sighing, "Blair."

"Are you kidding me, Waldorf? Your beautiful. Serena has nothing on you. Your petite little Blair Waldorf with her little chocolate curls. Your smart. You take AP everything. Your in Honor's Society and probably the next president of the United States or Channel. Your the most fasionable girl in the Upper East Side. You walk the Steps of the Met with confidence with a Louis Vuitton purse that probably no one in the school has even layed eyes on yet. Your the Queen of Constance. The goal of every guy at St. Judes. So yes your are Blair, but your not just Blair." Chuck spilled his heart out. He wanted to stop but he just kept going and going.

"Chuck, that's really," Blair usually said gross but was surprised, "sweet."

Chuck kissed her. He struck a surprised face, "Oh, Blair, I'm- I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled. 


End file.
